Hate On Me
Hate on Me (en español Ódiame), es una canción presentada en el episodio Embarazos, cantada por algunos miembros de New Directions. Además, esta canción está incluida en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 1. La versión original pertenece a Jill Scott. Contexto de la Canción Valeria dice que esta cancion podria ser un ejemplo de lo que podrian cantar en las Locales lo cual a todos les encanta. Letra If I could give you the world on a silver platter Would it even matter? You'd still be mad at me If I could find in all this a dozen roses That I would give to you, you'd still be miserable 'Cause in reality I'm gonna be who I be And I don't feel no faults For all the lies that you bought You can try as you may, break me down but I say That it ain't up to you, go on and do what you do Hate on me, hater, now or later 'Cause I'm gonna do me, you'll be mad, baby ( Go ahead and hate) Go 'head and hate on me, hater, cause I'm not afraid of What I got I paid for, you can hate on me Ooh, if I gave you peaches outta my own garden And I made you a peach pie, would you slap me high? Wonder if I gave you diamonds out of my own womb Would you feel the love in that or ask why not the moon? If I gave you sanity for the whole of humanity Had all the solutions for the pain and pollution No matter where I live, despite the things I give You'll always be this way, so go ahead and Hate on me, hater, now or later 'Cause I'm gonna do me, you'll be mad, baby (Go ahead and hate) Go 'head and hate on me, hater, cause I'm not afraid of What I got I paid for, you can hate on me Hate on me, hater, now or later 'Cause I'm gonna do me, you'll be mad, baby (You cannot hate on me) Go 'head and hate on me, hater ('Cause my mind is free) 'Cause I'm not afraid of (Feel my destiny) What I got I paid for (So shall it be) You can hate on me You cannot hate on me ( Hate on me, hater) Now or later ('Cause my mind is free) 'Cause I'm gonna do me (My destiny) You'll be mad, baby (So shall it be) (So shall it be) (Hate on me) Go 'head and hate on me, hater ('Cause my mind is free) 'Cause I'm not afraid of (Feel my destiny) What I got I paid for (So shall it be) (So shall it be) You can hate on me Hate on me Hate on me, hater ('Cause my mind is free) Now or later (Feel my destiny) 'Cause I'm gonna do me (So shall it be) You'll be made, baby (So shall, so shall it be, yeah) Go 'head and hate on me, hater 'Cause I'm not afraid of What I got I paid for You can hate on me (Yeah)